warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Descarga
} |info = *Volt emite un poderoso pulso eléctrico, any enemies that are hit with the initial pulse or that enter the pulse's area in first 3 / 3 / 4 / 4 seconds after the cast will become stunned and emit arcs of electricity like Tesla Coils, shocking hostiles who come within 4''' meters. *Tesla Coil-ed enemies will remain undamaged by Discharge for the first '''4 seconds, then begin to damage themselves for 150 / 175 / 200 / 225 damage per tick for the remaining Effect Duration or until the 1000 / 2000 / 3000 / 4000 damage cap is met. damage ticks twice every second/once every .5 seconds. **Discharge damage and Health are affected by Fuerza de habilidades. **Enemies can still receive damage from outside sources during the initial 4''' seconds of Discharge. ***Note that while damage from most sources (shooting, melee-ing, abilities, etc.) does not contribute to the Health cap, damage from nearby enemies also under the Tesla effect will. That is, enemies are more likely to reach the Health cap if they are being shocked by other nearby targets effected by Discharge. **Loot crates can also undergo the Tesla effect, but can only be charged once. **The '''4 second delay of damage is not affected by Duración de habilidades mods. **Volt's Passive does contribute to Discharge's total damage output. A rank-3 Discharge with max ranked Intensify and fully charged passive will deal a total of (450 1.3) 7.5 + 1000 = 5387.5 damage as opposed to a total of 4387.5 damage without the passive. *The initial pulse of Discharge has a radius of 12 / 15 / 18 / 20 meters. **Arcs are not obstructed by the environment. **Effect Duration is affected by Duración de habilidades, while Duración de habilidades is not. **Rango de habilidades and Ability Radius are affected by Rango de habilidades. **Ability damage is not restricted within the Power Range. Ability Range is measured from each enemy, making it possible to damage enemies beyond the initial Power Range. *Casting Shock on a Tesla Coil-ed target will result in an overcharge, creating an AoE burst emitted from the target. *Can be used while sliding and clinging to a wall, but cannot be cast while in mid-air (e.g. jumping or executing a front flip). *Has a cast time of ~'1' second, during which Volt is vulnerable to damage and energy drains, but immune to knockdowns and stuns. *Cannot be recast within the first 3 / 3 / 4 / 4 seconds of a previous cast, and recasting after said duration will not refresh the effect on already affected enemies. |augment = |tips = *You should cast Discharge when targets are in a close proximity to one another (4''' meters or less) rather than when they are far apart. This will ensure that enemies take more damage during the '''4 second delay, as well create more damage sources if more than two enemies are present in each other's range. *Building for Fuerza de habilidades and Duración de habilidades is the best way to get the most out of Discharge against all enemy types while also complementing Volt's other 3 abilities. **Against unarmored targets, Discharge will deal damage equal to the value of the modded/unmodded Health Cap in time less than or equal to 7.33s / 9.71s / 11.5s / 12.89s (or until dead), so building Fuerza de habilidades as high as you can is important when dealing with high level, unarmored enemies. **Against armored targets, Discharge's stunlock will often last the entire modded/unmodded Effect Duration because the amount of damage dealt by Discharge will be reduced by the armor, so they will likely never reach the damage cap. Modding Duración de habilidades as high as you can is important when dealing with high level, armored enemies. |max = Maximización is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximizar la duración de habilidades Increases Effect Duration to 35.04 seconds. **Reduces the Rango de habilidades to 6.8 m and Ability Radius to 1.36 m. **Reduces Shields by 5%. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces cost to 25 energy. **Reduces Effect Duration to 4.8 seconds. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades increases the Power Range to 50 m and Ability Radius to 10 m. **Reduces the Damage to 180 and Health to 1600. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades increases the Damage to 1390.5 and Health to 12360. **Increases cost to 155 energy. **Decreases Effect Duration to 8.7 seconds. **Decreases the duration of Aim Glide and Wall Latch by 5%. }} See also * Volt de:Überladung en:Discharge ru:Перегрузка Category:Volt